Yuki and Kaname on a date!
by Chibi-Mesumi
Summary: For all those YukixKaname fans! Yuki and Kaname goes on a date...as it said on the title... I dont want to give too much away so you going to have to read it to find out more...:P
1. Chapter 1

YukixKaname

Hope you like it…sorry it kinda drones on a bit…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Yuki POV

Kaname-senpai and I have been going out for a while now. Though we haven't really gone through many stages yet. We have hugged but never kissed. But going out on dates with him was the best. We would go to amusement parks, the aquarium, the zoo and go shopping to buy couples clothing. They were so fun. I feel that I can be myself in front of Kaname-senpai and feel so free!

My phone rang and I knew who it was instantly. It was Kaname-senpai. (He had his own ringtone in my phone.) I quickly took out my phone out of my bag and answered.

"Moshimoshi?" I said.

"Hey, Yuki?" Kaname replied in his slow seductive voice, I thought I was going to melt.

"Yes?" He paused for a while and I knew what I was going to ask.

"You want to go out this Sunday?" Although he couldn't see me, I blushed

"Y-yes, OK," I finally managed to stutter out.

"OK, Good. I'll see you on Sunday at the usual meeting place. Bye." Although we go to the same school, we hardly ever see each other because I was a day class student and he was a night class student.

"OK, Bye." And then he hung up.

Today was a Wednesday…4 days to go. My heart was screaming with joy and I rushed home.

My father is the headmaster of the school me and Kaname-senpai went to. I also have a brother but he is not blood-related to me. He is called Zero. He isn't very out going and mostly stays in his room. He and I are prefects in the school. You see, there is one thing that normal humans should never know. The Night class are actually vampires. And are extremely handsome and beautiful…though the humans already know that. So Zero and I have to stop their fans from coming too close as it would be dangerous for them. Unlike me Zero absolutely hate the night class and I don't know why.

Although we live on the school grounds we live in a small house behind the school.

Once I got home, I immediately opened my wardrobe and took out all of my favourite clothes. I tried them on one by one and finally found the perfect outfit for the date. It was a pink long sleeve top with white dots and Khaki shorts with stripy long shorts and white dolly shoes. I changed back into my uniform and placed the clothes I was going to wear for my date over the back of my chair.

"Dinner!" my dad shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I went into the dining room to find Zero already there and my dad with his frilly apron who is placing down a bowl of soup. All of us sat down, placed our hands together and said "Itadakimasu." And dug in.

While my dad cleared the table, I helped. I said,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to be home for dinner on Sunday."

"Why not?"

"I'm going on a date..." I said slowly.

"With Kaname-kun?"

"Umm…Yeah…Is that okay?"

"Of course! Stay as late as you want! The youth of a young girl is very short! So you have to grab that chance when you see it! Urgh! Another gay lecture…My dad is surprisingly fond of cleaning up was done and I headed back upstairs and I saw Zero standing by the doorway.

He smirked and then said,

"Going out with loverboy on Sunday eh?"

"Shut up! Just because you don't have a girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Ouch(!)" he said almost too sarcastically. I stormed off into my room and slammed the door.

I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is the next bit of this fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it...(It doesn't drone on this time…or at least I don't think it does…)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight…

Chapter 2

I thought the day would never come! I woke up super early to get ready. I washed my face and changed into my recently prepared clothes. I put on a little bit of foundation, black mascara and a little bit of olive green eyeshadow since I saw in q book that said that green eyeshadow brings out brown eyes. (Author: I actually did read that in the book…but I can't remember the other eye colours…sorry! But some make-up tips for brown eye girls! Sorry if that came out racist...) I straightened my hair and I was ready to go.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and opened the door. It startled me to find Zero, leaning against the wall opposite my door, eyes growing wide when my door wouldn't open any further. I looked at him, confused, and just as things couldn't get any weirder, he burst out laughing and walked away. I stared after him,my mind full of questions.

I ran to our usual meeting place which was just outside the school gates. Kaname-senpai was already there.

Damn! Was I late???

He heard me run towards him and turned to smile at me.

"Kaname-senpai! Gome! I'm late!" I apologised.

"Yuki. You're not late…You're just in time." He replied.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't mind. What about you?"

"I don't mind either." So we ended up walking towards an isolated park. WE went on the swings while holding hands and our free hand was holding onto the chain that was attached to the seats. We stayed like this for a while and then wandered about in the streets.

We were hungry and saw this romantic western restaurant so we went in to eat. The prices were quite expensive though. It was getting late so we decided to go.

We were at the school gates again and was about to part ways until Kaname-senpai said,

"You want to come up to my room?"

I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Last chapter!!! Hope you have enjoyed it so far!

It's a bit short again this time…sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!!

Chapter 3

"You want to come up to my room?"

"Umm…O-ok," I replied and followed him to the night class dorms, and as expected, they were all awake. He pulled me along while I blushed a deep red colour and when we were inside his room he closed the door and switched on the lights.

He had a four-poster bed which I felt uneasy standing next to, a couple of full bookshelves, a table with a lamp and a chair and a bag stuffed in the corner and that was it. I assumed his room was the biggest since he is the head of the night-class students. With so little stuff his room was incredibly spacious.

I sat on hid bed while he sat on his chair and we talked until it was getting really late. Despite the fact that my dad said I could stay out as late as I want I still felt like I should leave.

I told him I needed to go and was about to go out of the door when Kaname-senpai pushed the door shut and turned me to face him.

"I have always wanted to try something," he said. I didn't want to look at him so I stared down at his feet. He pulled my chin up and he leaned down slowly.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed, it felt really long.

Then I felt something moist press against my lips and my eyes widened. His tongue tried to find its way into my mouth and succeeded but he failed to hold back a moan. After a while he let go, letting us breathe in the very much needed air. We both looked away and I felt myself blush.

"I need to go now," I said and ran out. I ran past the football pitch and to my house and up to the destination I was aiming for.

My bed.

I lay down and without thinking touched my lips lightly with my fingertips.

I smiled to myself. My perfect first kiss.

There you go! All finished! But I do hope you enjoyed it! And please feel free to read my other fanfiction stories!

Please! Please! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Although I said it was the end on chapter 3…I felt the need to add another chapter…:P

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

I could not sleep all night. My mind just kept replaying that moment over and over again. The moment that Kaname-senpai kissed me… My eyes just would not close and by the time I knew it my alarm clock was going to go off any minute. I switched it off and got up to wash my face. I looked in the mirror. Oh my God! (Author: sorry if any of you feel offended with that phrase…) I was a mess! I had huge black rings under my eyes!

Zero suddenly came in which gave me a fright!

"Zero! You should've at least knocked!" I shouted at him. He stared at me, bewildered. A small smile pulled up at the corner of his lips but quickly pulled back down again. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst in a fit of laughter. He was bending over and holding onto his stomach so I slapped him on the back of the head but he still wouldn't stop.

After what I thought was about an hour but when I looked at the clock it had only been about 15 minutes Zero finally stopped laughing.

"What on earth happened to you?" he said through his tears.

"I couldn't sleep…" I replied.

"How are you going to go to school in that state?"

"I don't know…just go?"

"Everyone is going to laugh at you, you know…" Hopefully everyone but Kaname-senpai.

"He might as well…" Zero said, as if he read my mind.

"He might not…Don't make Kaname-senpai sound as bad as you!" I replied. We brushed our teeth in silence and I walked out of the bathroom first. Then he followed. I was just about to close my door on him and realized that his feet was pushing the door back to my side. I released it and the door swung with force an banged the wall. He said,

"I just want you to be careful…that's all." And walked away.

I was confused…I was careful…I knew that Kaname-senpai would never do anything to hurt me…at least I don't think he would.

I walked to my class in a daze replaying the last thing that Zero had said. I had my doubts now and it was all because of baka Zero. The teacher came in and banged his books on the table and snapped me out of my daze. I looked around, the class was filled with people and the chatter had stopped. Zero wasn't in the class (he is in the same class as me.) he always ditched class which was very unfair to me. After the teacher drone on. The bell finally rang for the school to end and I hurried to try and find Zero to go for our prefect duties that I have been dreading for all day.

I found him already outside the night class students' dorms under a tree for the shade. While people started to gather there. The door slowly creaked open and everyone was screaming excitedly as the night-class came out to go to their classes. My back was facing them so I couldn't see who was walking pass me. Though I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned to see who it was but they had gone already but I guessed it was Kaname-senpai. While I was off-guard the crowd started to push me out of the way and I stumbled back a few steps and bumped into someone. I turned to see who it was.

"Kaname-senpai, Gomenasi!" I apologised and bowed down very quickly and got everyone in order again.

"Yuki." He said, in a sympathetic voice, but I ignored him and carried on with my work. _Please walk on Please walk on!_ I thought to myself and everyone was groaning and I think I picked up the words "they left". So I assumed they left.

I sighed and walked back to my house. On my front door stood Kaname-senpai with a concerned look.

"Welcome home," he said with a weak smile on his face.

"Don't you have class?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I felt like skipping them."

"Skipping classes are bad you know."

"Yeah but I needed to talk to you and beside skipping classes can be good." You can never win against him. And I was too tired to argue.

"Do you want to come in?"

"OK." We went straight up to my room since no-one was home. I sat on my bed but he stayed standing.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Why have you been formal to me and ignoring me?" he asked back.

"I-I haven't." I answered.

"You have and I want to know why." He paused and I didn't say anything. "Is it because of yesterday?" His voice was getting louder.

"U-umm maybe?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Urgh! I knew it!" He was shouting angrily now. It startled me. He was always so calm and gentle. This is the first time I have ever seen him so angry. I think he saw my scared expression and I could tell he calmed down when he looked at me.

"It wasn't that I didn't like t-t-that…t-that…" my words failed me and I ended up embarrassing myself.

"That kiss?" Kaname-senpai said, helping me finish my sentence.

"Yeah…that…I liked it…just shocked because it was so sudden…" and now very embarrassed.

"Good." And he leaned forward slowly until his lips touched mine. He tried to open my mouth with his tongue again and slightly pushed me back until my back was on my soft mattress. I tried to push him off weakly but he didn't notice. It was easier this time. I knew what to expect. He kissed my neck, letting me breathe but making me lose my senses even more.

"S-stop," and I pushed him off as hard I as I could but I still couldn't budge him. Luckily he realized and stopped. He stepped away but was still much to close.

"Sorry," I said and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mwahahahaha! Another cliff hanger! sorry about that though... Thank you if you have been waiting patiently but fear no more! The 4th chapter is here!:D but not the 5th...Yes...there is going to be a 5th...dont you worry...I sort of already know what might happen there so...and im not going to give you any hints! mwahahaha! This chapter is a bit long though...i think its the longest one yet!

Please review!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey…sorry for the wait! Got stuck on what to write next…:P

Enjoy! A little bit of YukixZero in this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

I ran.

Even though I heard someone call my name I kept on running.

I felt something touch my hand lightly and I grabbed my hand away. I ran faster and faster and faster until I was at my full speed. I ran to that place. That place where he would always be and I hoped he will be. He was always at the shed where we kept the horses. (You might know this place if you watch Vampire Knight…)

Zero. He was not there. Not a single person was there. Although he isn't outgoing he is the person you went to when you need someone there.

I heard footsteps. They were familiar to the ones chasing me. They were coming nearer and nearer and then stopped. I looked up and saw Zero standing there panting. His cheeks were all red and he was trying to catch hid breath.

"Z-zero?" I said, shocked.

"I-I saw you run o-out of the house just w-when I was getting b-back…" he said, still panting. "I saw Kuran (if you didn't know it is Kaname's surname…) run out of the house after you. I asked him what happened and he said he didn't know so I came chasing here to find you…God, you run fast! So…you going to tell me what happened or are you going to stay here and bawl?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I bawled. I felt too ashamed of myself to tell him.

I had chickened out. I knew what could happen if I dated a vampire. But I never knew it would.

His fangs grew. Just a little bit but it still did. He tried to hide it by kissing my neck but I already felt them on my tongue. Just before I ran I saw his eyes. Bright crimson red.

"Where is Kaname-senpai then?" I asked, curious.

"I told him to get lost and go home. So he probably is at home…"

"What?! Why did you do that?!" I asked furiously.

"Because I knew he made you cry..." he said, too calmly that it irrated me.

"I wasn't crying!"

"Then what is this?" he said, and reached over to touch the edge of my eye. When he let me see what was on his finger i saw something wet.

"That..umm...was the rain..." even though it wasn't raining. He smiled and came over to hug me.

________________________________________________________________________________________

That's the 5th chapter. Sorry again for writing it too late. School has been so busy!

Enjoy! and please review!^^


End file.
